Pregnant?
by x-Rebecca-Jane-x
Summary: "Congratulations, I know you'll be a fantastic father" I smile at his kind words "and I'm sure A-adam will be a great dad" - Klaine AU. Full summary inside. Two Parter - COMPLETE
1. Pregnant? Kurt POV

Summary: AU - A world where both men and women can get pregnant. Kurt get's a shock and Blaine get's the wrong idea.

* * *

Kurt POV

What am I doing here? I should be in New York, I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here, not anymore.

Still here I am, 19 years old and sitting on the bathroom floor of my childhood home. Waiting - waiting for what? The biggest discovery of my life.

How did this happen? Well I know how it happened but why did I let this happen?

I have the perfect life. I'm living in the city of my dreams with my two friends Rachel and Santana, I'm attending one of the most prestigious performing arts colleges in the state - NYADA, and I have the perfect job.

I'm living the life that others could only dream about. I have the perfect life.

So tell me again why I am here? Why am I sat on the cold floor waiting to find out if I'm pregnant?

Thinking back on it there were signs. Frequently peeing (more than usual) morning sickness, devouring cheeseburgers like there's no tomorrow. My odd behaviour hasn't gone unnoticed by Santana or Rachel who suggested I should get myself checked out in case it's something serious. I of course knew the real reason.

Pregnant - God, it just doesn't seem real. What do I tell the father? What about my parents...What about-

I was brought out of my thoughts as shrill beeping erupted from the sink. This is it. This is where my future is to determined.

Slowly I pushed myself to stand up and shuffled slowly, taking tiny steps to the sink. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and reach forward. Grabbing hold of the long thin stick dangling over the edge of the porceline sink and lifted it up into to my eyeline. Every cell in my body shook with anticipation.

Another deep breath, I eased each eye open. 'NO' I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping my dry throat.

"I'm pregnant"

"You...you're pregnant?"

Screaming, I threw my hands over my mouth, forgetting about the pregnancy test as it dropped and clattered against the floor as it landed.  
No, I can't face him, not yet. Still I turn towards the door and there was Blaine, beautiful and dapper as ever. Tears shining around the corners of his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Blaine, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Th..the door was open. Your dad invited me over to watch the game with him and Finn" he was struggling to keep the tears at bay "I didn't know you were here, I thought you were in New York" he forced himself to smile when I didn't offer a response.

"Congratulations, I know you'll be a fantastic father" I smile at his kind words "and I'm sure A-adam will be a great dad" the last part came out dryly.  
Before I could say anything Blaine was out the door and running down the stairs, leaving me alone to wonder why he would think Adam was the father? Snapping out of my thoughts and ran after him "Blaine...Blaine stop" with my hand covering my stomach, I made my way carefully down the steps and out into the street to follow him.

He was walking at a fast/slow pace so I was able to catch up to him easily. Grabbing hold of his swinging left arm, stopping him still. I maneuvered myself round and infront of him, his head hung low. I put my fingers under his chin and lift his head up, there was tears freely falling down his cheeks.

"Blaine...what? why on earth would you think Adam is the father?"

"Because you two are together and there's no way you haven't slept together yet so I kinda thought-"

"You thought wrong. I haven't been with anyone but you. Ever" I inch closer to him "God Blaine, it took me a year to become intermate with you, I've only know Adam a few months" my hand now laying over his heart, I looked him directly in the eye "If you think I'm gonna sleep with the first guy I'm interested in then you clearly don't know me at all"

"So, you have feelings for him?" his voice was shaky and quite.

"No. Yes. But Blaine, you have to know, nothing will ever happen between us because I love you. He knows that and he's excepted it. Funny story actually, he's dating Jeremiah"

I watched as Blaine's features went from confused to doppy after hearing the 'L' word.

"Jeremiah...you mean-"

"Yeah, they met through a neutral friend and they hit it off"

Blaine smirked and looked off into the distance "So we're gonna be daddies?"

"We're gonna be daddies"

Dropping my hand off his chest, he closes the space between us and picked me up. Twirling us round in circles as we giggled and laughed at the happy moment. After a while he lets me down on the ground and lays his right hand on my stomach, his fingers spread across the area where our child was currently growing.

All the while looking me in the eye as he whispered 'I love you' and then pressed his soft pink lips over mine. Kissing me softly.


	2. Pregnant? Blaine POV

Blaine POV

What am I doing here? I should be at Breadstix hanging out with Sam and the New Directions, I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here, not anymore. God, this is stupid. I feel like I'm the crazy stalker ex-boyfriend but yet I made my up to my ex-boyfriend's home - well his father's home anyway.

Kurt - God, just thinking about him gives me butterflies. Kurt's in New York, living the life we dreamed about together - leaving me stuck in Lima, aloneand he hasn't looked back.

He's the love of my life and he always will be. But he's moved on...he's with Adam now...and he deserves every bit of happiness he gets - even if it's with Adam.

Despite how things ended between us, and even me breaking his son's heart, Burt still managed to keep me in the family. Inviting me over for friday night dinners or to watch the football game with him and Finn.

Sighing I knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds then opened turned the handle and walked in. "Burt? Carole? Anyone home?" No answer.  
I shut the door and walked further into the Hummel-Hudson's residence. Hesitent to be there. It felt wrong. I made my way from room to room before decending the stairs, still calling out Burt's name. Continuing down the hall , only to stop outside Kurt's old bedroom, stepping closer I placed my hand over the dull wooded door. I closed my eyes and let the memories wash over me.

The time we danced around the room to Lady Gaga as we laughed. Belting out 'Bad Romance' at the top of our lungs when no-one else was home. Afterwards we fell asleep watching Tangled and Sleeping Beauty. I later woke up with Kurt's delicate body pressed up against me, his head resting on my chest against mine. I rem-

BeepBeepBeepBeep

What the hell? I was pulled out of my memories by a small quite beeping sound.

I followed the noise to the bathroom, and there in the flesh was Kurt, standing in the middle of the room. He hadn't noticed me yet, he was in some kind of trance. Peeking through the small gap to see him walking towards the sink and grab something, against my better judgement I pushed the door open slightly. I watched as he closed his eyes and raised the object up to his face. I could see he was shaking. Breathing deeply.

"I'm pregnant" with those words my world came crashing down around me. Opening my mouth and releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You...you're pregnant?" I whispered in a tiny voice.

He let a small scream as his hands threw over his mouth, dropping the item out of his pale hands. Clattering against the floor as it landed.

This was the first time we had seen each other since Mr Schuester's mess of a wedding on Valentine's day.

"Blaine, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Th..the door was open. Your dad invited me over to watch the game with him and Finn" my eyes were beginning to sting as I tried to keep myself from crying infront of the man I loved "I didn't know you were here, I thought you were in New York" I smiled at his quiteness.

"Congratulations, I know you'll be a fantastic father" I smile at his kind words "and I'm sure A-adam will be a great dad" the last part came out dryly. I turned from the door and began making my way down the hall towards the stairs. Not before seeing Kurt's face fall at what I had said. I rushed down the stairs, ignoring Kurt's calls.

Finally I made it to the door and pulled it open as Kurt ran after me still calling my name. "Blaine...Blaine stop" I didn't stop, not until I was in the street. I slowed down a little and he took the chance to grab my arm and swing me round to face him. The tears had now escaped and were streaming down my puffy red cheeks. My eyes remained locked to stoney floor beneath me. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was to look at him.

"Blaine...what? why on earth would you think Adam is the father?"

"Because you two are together and there's no way you haven't slept together yet so I kinda thought-"

"You thought wrong. I haven't been with anyone but you. Ever" he moved closer to me, placing his hand over my heart "God Blaine, it took me a year to become intermate with you, I've only know Adam a few months - and if you think I'm gonna sleep with the first guy I'm interested in then you clearly don't know me at all"

"So, you have feelings for him?" I winced slightly as that came out all high-pitched.

"No. Yes. But Blaine, you have to know, nothing will ever happen between us because I love you. He knows that and he's excepted it..." his words faded out in nothing 'did he just say he loved me?'

"...funny story actually, he's dating Jeremiah"

'wait what? Jeremiah? Adam?' was he talking the entire time "Jeremiah...you mean-"

"Yeah, they met through a neutral friend and they hit it off"

Smirking I looked off somewhere behind Kurt, just taking it all in "So we're gonna be daddies?"

"We're gonna be daddies"

He dropped his hand off my chest as I surged forward and picked him up. Spinning and spinning round in circles as we giggled and laughed. After A few more spins I stopped and set him down again. With nervous hands I laid them on his stomach and spreading the fingers over our child. My eyes stinging from the crying, I looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes 'I love you' and I kissed him. For the first time in months I'm finally happy.

I had Kurt back and we're gonna be a family. Just us and the baby and nothing was gonna take that away from me. Ever.


	3. Author's Last Word

**That's the end, no more. Sorry to those who wanted me to continue but due to personal problems and not updating as of late I lost the inspiration to write any more, and since I don't like to leave things unfinished I have deleted the other chapters and decided stick to the original two parts with Kurt and Blaine's POV.**

** Thank you to all those who read and reviewed Pregnant and I hope you continue to follow any of my future stories.**

**x-Rebecca-Jane-x**


End file.
